sTOP IT! - TavrosXReader
by Isabelle Frost
Summary: You always worry and baby your moirail, Tavros, way too much and tonight he finally snaps and gives you a piece of his mind. #TriggerWarning Lemon


*Ring* *Ring*

You reached a hand out of your recuperacoon and grabbed your phone, putting it to your ear groggily, "Hello?"

"uHH,,,hELLO (first name),,,"

"Tavros?" You ask as you stretched, "You do realise it's like…three in the morning? Right?"

"i'M SORRY,,,I,,," He trailed off when you heard him hiccup a sob.

You sat up in the sopor slime instantly and swung yourself up over the edge, climbing out of the sleeping unit, "Hey, Tav, are you alright?"

Tavros let out another sob, "*hic* i JUST REALLY NEED SOMEONE TO T-TALK TO RIGHT NOW,,,"

"Hang on, okay? I'll be right over," You bit your lip as you slid down the side of the recuperacoon and grabbed a towel, wiping the lime green sopor slime from your grey skin.

"*hic* nO (first name) I-" he says quietly before you hung up, cutting him off.

Your name is (first name) (last name) and you have been moirails with Tavros Nitram for a little more than half a sweep now. You would comfort him a lot and others said you babied the bronze blood too much but you didn't think so.

As you got dressed and rushed out of your hive you thought about what may have happened to your moirail that would make him so upset. You arrived at his hive a few minutes later and don't bother knocking before you enter the building, "Tav? You in here?"

"iN HERE…" You heard his voice and followed it to his living room to find him sitting on his couch in his normal attire.

You walked over to him and sat down beside him, hands on his knees. His face was twisted into a look of pain and anger, something that looked foreign on his normally cute and shy face, "Are you alright? What happened?"

"i-" he started before you hugged him tightly.

"Sorry I didn't get here sooner," You say with a smile.

Then something that he had never done before happened. His hands gripped your shoulders and he shoved you off of him. You were startled to say the least and stared up at his face that was twisted into a deep frown.

After a few moments of silence you spoke, "What…? What did I do?"

Tavros looked frustrated, "yOU ALWAYS DO THAT!"

"Do what?" You questioned in shock.

"bABY ME!" He said, letting his head fall back into the pillows, "i'M NOT A WRIGGLER!"

"Tavros…I was just trying to help," You mutter, cringing back from his suddenly loud voice.

"i DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!" He glared at you, clenching his hands into fists, "i DON'T NEED YOU TO COMFORT ME AND PRAISE ME FOR ACTING LIKE A PUPA!"

"I'm just trying to act like your moirail, Tav-"

"wELL MAYBE I DON'T WANT YOU TO BE MY MOIRAIL ANYMORE!"

Everything in the room froze. You felt you blood pumper stop in your chest as you stared into his eyes. They showed no regret or remorse. You shook and felt tears prick your eyes, your voice nothing but a whisper, "I-I'm sorry, Tavros…I'll try harder. I can be a better moirail-"

"nO I'M TIRED OF BEING YOUR MOIRAIL! i CAN'T DO IT!" He snapped angrily, his eyes clenched closed, "iT'S NOT ENOUGH ANYMORE!"

"I don't underst-"

You were cut off when he grabbed your arms and pulled for roughly to him. And…

He kissed you.

Tavros's lips were hot against yours and he held you to him as he slowly calmed down. Then slowly his eyes blinked open. As if realisation slapped him in the face he jumped back, a blush staining his face, ",,,i-i AM,,,uH,,,i'M SO SORRY,,,"

You touched your lips with your fingertips as you stared at him in shock, "Tavros…"

"i DON'T KNOW WHAT CAME OVER ME,,,i JUST GOT SO WORKED UP AND,,,pLEASE DON'T GET MAD AT ME (first name),,," He looked terrified now, "yOU CAN STILL BE MY MOIRAIL,,,iF YOU WANT,,,"

"…Maybe I don't want to be your moirail anymore either…"

"(f-first name)…yOU CAN'T MEAN THAT…" He seemed to slump on the couch as he stared back at you.

"I…" Your face was stained by a (blood color) blush, "I can't be your moirail knowing that you feel that way about me…"

Tavros looked as though you'd kicked him in the gut, "i,,,i-"

"But…" You cut him off and nibbled on the inside of your bottom lip, "We can try being more…?"

His eyes widened as a bronze blush covered his cheeks, "(first name),,,"

"I'm flushed for you, Tav," You smile and pushed your hair behind your ear, "I have been…for a while now. I only baby you because I wanted you know I care about you…a lot…"

"yOU DO,,,?" Tavros grinned, his blush spreading.

"Who wouldn't?" You pull him into a hug and snuggle your face into his neck.

He let out a noise as he slowly hugged you back, "(first name),,,cAN I,,,kISS YOU AGAIN,,,?"

A grin split across your face as you leaned back, "Go for it…"

Tavros very shakily leaned closer, kissing you ever so gently, not like the last time. He leaned over top of you and your back pressed into the couch, his hands moving gently over your sides, as if he pressed too hard you would shatter into a million pieces.

Your body shifted so your legs were on either side of him, you ran your hands down his arms and pressed his hands into your skin, "You don't have to be gentle, you know…"

"i'M SORRY," He muttered against your lips, pressing you up against him and following orders.

"Stop apologising," you arched your body up and locked your ankles behind his back.

"sORRY-" Tavros started to apologise again but you pressed your lips to his harder and cut him off.

You pulled away momentarily and giggled at his dazed expression, "Gog, you're a cutie. Now how about instead of taking requests and submissing you shut up and dominate for once? Kay?" You leaned forward and shut him up before he could open his mouth again.

He pushed his lips back against yours, attempting to be controlling. Tavros pushed his hands under your shirt but the moment he felt your bra strap he panicked and jerked his hands away, "s-sORRY!"

"Where was the controlling Tavros that was here a few minutes ago?" You asked as you took off your shirt for him and tossed the material to the floor.

He stared at your chest in shock, "i-i,,,i WAS WORKED UP!"

"Just take off your clothes, Tav. I got an idea," You bit your lip and stared up at him as you slid out of your pants and panties, exposing your nook which already had a transparent (blood color) liquid dripping from it.

Tavros shakily took off his shirt and pants, leaving himself in only his boxers as he avoided your gaze, "tHIS IS MAKING ME UNCOMFORTABLE,,,"

"Just bear with me," You say as you pushed his boxers down to his knees. His face heated up and he blushed as his slick bronze tentacle curled and twisted in between his legs. Your eyes widened, Holy shit was he big.

Then you reached up and grabbed his horns, running your hands up and down them. Tavros tensed up, eyes clenching closed as he shook, "(f-first name) i-i,,,aH!" He panted and reached out for you hungrily, his hormones taking over just like you expected they would.

Tavros kissed you passionately, snuggling himself deep in between your legs. His tentacle squirmed inside of you, stretching the walls of your nook and testing your limits.

You gasped in slight pain but he seemed not to hear it as he slipped his tongue into your mouth. He growled and pulled out of you before pushing back in. Your tongue swirled around his as you ran your hands up and down his horns in the same rhythm he used to pump in and out of you. The faster you moved the faster he did and soon the two of you were gasping and panting in a tangle of limbs.

He bucked his hips against you one more time and then he tensed up, eyes widening as he suddenly spilled inside of you. Tavros gasped and snuggled his face into your chest as his body shook and then the two of you collapsed.

You just pailed with Tavros...Without a bucket, but you stilled pailed all the same.

Tavros breathed quietly into the crook of your neck, relaxed and out of breath. You decided to let him rest. He had a long night. You ran a hand gently through his short black hair, "Goodnight, Tavros."

He smiled and sighed, "nIGHT (first name),,,"

* * *

**A/N: Here you go! A TavrosXReader story that someone requested! I will be working on an EquiusXReader next so keep an eye out! };)**


End file.
